Assassin
An Assassin is a nimble and quiet class, moving in darkness to strike at the unsuspecting. Locks hold no doors shut for them. Assassins are very adept at taking the lives of others, and are able to find the weak points of opponents, often able to fell those much more powerful than themselves. Because of their training, assassins are typically adept at using a wide variety of weapons; however, to maintain their stealthy cloak, assassins typically stick with light armor and rarely carry shields. Most assassins work outside of the law. However, some factions such as the Morag Tong and the Shadowscales are assassins for their ruler. By game *Assassin (Daggerfall) *Assassin (Battlespire) *Assassin (Morrowind) *Assassin (Shadowkey) *Assassin (Oblivion) *Assassin (Online) *Assassin (Legends) ''Oblivion'' Specialization *Stealth Favored Attributes *Speed *Intelligence Major Skills *Security *Sneak *Acrobatics *Marksman *Light Armor *Alchemy *Blade Description and use Assassins are killers who rely on stealth and mobility to approach victims undetected. Execution is with ranged weapons or with short blades for close work. Assassins include ruthless murderers and principled agents of noble causes. The assassin is a stealthy combat-oriented character. It is based on a simple tactic: kill the enemy before the enemy gets a chance to strike back. Even though this does not always work, the assassin's best tactic is to use a few extremely damaging attacks. Security and Acrobatics are two skills that make it quite easy for a skilled assassin to go places others cannot, such as on rooftops. Sneak is an exceptionally important skill to an assassin. All fights should be started with a Sneak attack and preferably ended with one. At level 100, a sneak attack will do 12 times more damage, and ignore any armor the target might wear. Sneaking is also useful for getting into places you are not supposed to be. Pickpocketing is also an essential part of the Sneak skill, as many guards and citizens of Cyrodiil have keys or other items you might need. Marksman, Light Armor and Blade are the combat-oriented skills of the assassin. They are meant for fighting. This does not, however, mean charging the heavily armored orc with a giant battleaxe is a good idea. Sneak, attack, flee, repeat. If you have enough arrows, you can stand far away and sneak attack with your bow. The Assassin class is favored by the mysterious Dark Brotherhood. You can also create your own assassin-like special class that may be more effective for your play style than the standard assassin. Assassins do not require physical strength or combat skills as much as they need high alchemy, sneak, and lockpick skills. A light and fast dagger strike against a sleeping target will end with them usually getting up, running away, then collapsing a few seconds later as nightshade or another deadly ingredient does its work. Killing quickly and efficiently is the assassin's way of life, whether using bows or daggers, they will get the job done. Appearances * * * * * * * * de:Assassine ru:Убийца Category:Arena: Classes Category:Battlespire: Classes Category:Daggerfall: Classes Category:Morrowind: Classes Category:Oblivion: Classes Category:Shadowkey: Classes